The Varden play Truth or Dare!
by Interested Puppy
Summary: Our heroes from the Varden play Truth or Dare! Eragon didn't leave Algaesia and his scar from battling Durza Didn't heal! PREPARE FOR THE EPICNESS PEEPZ! (MEGA OOCness)
1. The Wound Reopenened

_I'm so bored, _Arya mentally moaned at her green dragon, Firnen. _I feel ya, _her dragon thought back in sympathy. _At least you and Saphira can go on a date! _Arya snapped back at him. _Hey, don't get snappy with me! Last time I checked, your the one who couldn't gather enough courage to ask her crippled rider out! _He shot back at her. Arya went silent. Everyone in the Varden knew how Eragon had gotten a scar just like his half-brother's (except Eragon's still gave him pain and caused him to have seizures) on his back. The wound made things hard on Eragon. Arya had wanted to help him, ease him of his pain, because she secretly really, really liked him. The only person that knew was Firnen, and he wouldn't have known if they didn't share emotions, feelings, and thoughts. There were disadvantages to being a dragon rider.

Arya watched as Eragon sharpened his sword, Brisingr, which meant fire in the ancient language, so occasionally, when Eragon allowed it, the blade would burst into flames, yet it wouldn't melt. He also added in wards and enchantments to the blade, making it more powerful. He kept talking with Murtagh, his half-brother, who was doing the same thing with Zar'roc, which meant misery in the ancient language. Arya sighed, she blew her chance with him at the blood oath celebration in Ellesmera.

Orik suddenly ran up to them, panting. "Guys, (pant) we're going (pant) to play (pant) Truth or Dare," he announced wheezing. Eragon chuckled. "Tsk, tsk, Orik, you're out of shape!" Murtagh and Arya burst out laughing, and Orik glared daggers at Eragon. "I could say the same for you, Eragon. How's that scar doing?" Orik growled. Eragon narrowed his eyes. "I've only had three seizures this month," he shot back. Saphira, Arya, and Murtagh were growling. "Let's just go," Orik said, trying to keep three dragons and their riders from attacking. Everyone stood up followed Orik.

**In Nasuada's tent for Truth or Dare**

Orik, Nasuada, the three dragon riders, Angela, Roran, Katrina, King Orrin, and the three dragons were all gathered around a table for the game. Arya was on Eragon's right side, Murtagh was on his left, and the dragons stood behind their riders, peering over them. "We need ale!" Orik shouted, and Murtagh, Eragon, Roran, and King Orrin cheered. Saphira mentally yelled at everyone, _Yes we do! _Arya and Firnen just rolled their eyes. "Come on, Nasuada, let's go see if we can go find these buffoons some ale," Arya sighed. "Okay Arya, but we're making them carry it from the kitchen," Nasuada said, grinning evilly. "WHAT!?" The men in the room yelped. "Come on you two, your going to help carry the ale," Arya said, dragging Murtagh and Eragon away. "NOOO! DON'T LET HER TAKE US!" They wailed. "I'm sorry, but once she's got you, there's no escaping," Orik said solemnly. Murtagh and Eragon fake sobbed as Arya dragged them away.

"UGH! IT'S BEEN THREE HOURS! WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG!?" King Orrin exclaimed. "I'm going to go check on them," Angela said getting up from the table. When Angela got to the kitchen, she gasped. Murtagh and Arya were kneeling next to Eragon, who was having his worst seizure yet. She ran back into Nasuada's tent and yelled, "Quick! Eragon's having a seizure!" Everyone shot up from the table and ran to the kitchen, Saphira in the lead. She mentally said to everyone, _I can feel his pain. It's as bad as when Durza gave him the scar! _Everyone ran faster after they heard that. When they reached they kitchen, they all wanted to cry. Arya and Murtagh were trying everything to ease the pain, but nothing worked. Eragon's face was scrunched up and he kept yelping every time Arya or Murtagh tried to help. 'Nothing's working!" Arya cried. "It's the same as when he got the scar! Wait, I hope the scar hasn't been reopened!" She yelped. "Get him to the infirmary!" Murtagh yelled desperately.

**In the infirmary**

The healers (Trianna, Angela, Murtagh, and Arya) had cut open Eragon's shirt to see if the scar was reopened, and were horrified by what they saw. The wound _had _been reopened and looked worse than when Eragon first got the scar. Saphira kept groaning because she could feel part of his pain. "How are we going to heal _this_!?" Trianna said incredulously. "I don't know, but we have to," Arya said, a silent tear slipping down her cheek. "Arya, are you... crying?" Murtagh asked. "Shut up!" She growled. "Anyway, we need to stop the bleeding first," Angela said, and they did as told. "Next we need to clean the wound using herbs and water," She continued, and used the herbs she brought with her and some water from the basin to clean the wound. "Now you've got to use magic to mend the skin," Angela continued, and Trianna, Murtagh, and Arya did as told. "All you have to do now is bandage the scar. I'm not going to be in here for that though, it would be too awkward," Angela said, exiting the room. "Same here," Trianna announced following Angela's path. "I'm outta here!" Arya yelped but Murtagh pulled her back. "No, Arya. You are staying in here to help me since I know nothing about this," Murtagh growled. "You can't make me," Arya shot back. "Oh really? I have the ability to blackmail you," Murtagh gloated. "What do you mean you can blackmail me?" She asked with her eyes narrowed. "I know you have feelings for my half-brother, and I can tell him that when he wakes up if you don't help me," Murtagh said grinning. "Okay, Okay! I'll help!" Arya yelped.

About an hour after his scar had been healed, Eragon woke up, trembling. "You're awake," Arya and Murtagh sighed with relief. Saphira poked her head in. _Little one, are you okay? I only felt a fraction of your pain and it was tough, _Saphira worried. "I'm fine, Saphira," Eragon said, rolling his eyes. "I'm going to tell Angela and Trianna you're awake," Arya said, exiting as quickly as she could. Murtagh chuckled. "Here, put a shirt on!" Murtagh said, tossing him a clean shirt. Eragon caught it and put it on as quickly as possible. "Now, let's start that Truth or Dare game!" Eragon exclaimed, grinning.

**Back in Nasuada's tent**

Everyone sat where they were before, and this time, there was ale already set out. "Okay, the rules of this game are that for truth you must speak in the ancient language or skip your turn and remove one article of clothing, and for dare, you must promise in the ancient language to not cheat the dare or you can remove one article of clothing if you don't want to the dare," Murtagh explained. _How does that work for us? _Thorn, Saphira, and Firnen asked. "You guys can't skip the truths or dares!" Murtagh said cheerily. _Humph!_ All the dragons thought moodily. "I'll go first," Murtagh announced.

"Firnen, Truth or Dare?"

_Truth, _Firnen answered.

"Is it true that you and Saphira are mating?" Murtagh asked as Eragon and Arya faces became green.

_Uh, well, n-n-n fine! Yes! _Firnen said in the ancient language. "I think I'm going to lose my breakfast," Eragon said as he and Arya gagged.

_Arya, Truth or Dare?_

"Dare!" Arya said to her dragon.

_Tell everyone who you like! _Firnen mentally exclaimed.

Arya removed one of her boots and threw it at Firnen's face. When it hit, everyone burst out laughing, Eragon and Murtagh falling out of their chairs.

"I can't breathe!" The half-brothers exclaimed.

_Shut. Up. Now. _You can guess who said that.

"Nasuada, Truth or Dare?" Arya asked.

"Hmm. Truth!"

"Is it true that you flirted with Eragon when you fist met him?" Arya asked and Eragon started choking on his ale.

_Yes! _Saphira mentally yelled at everyone.

"Yes," Nasuada muttered in the ancient language.

King Orrin wolf-whistled. "Hey Arya, looks like you've got some competition!" Nasuada slapped him and Arya picked up the boot she used against Firnen's face and threw it at _King Orrin's_ face.

"Arya, Truth or Dare?" Nasuada asked.

"Me _again_!? Fine, dare," Arya sighed.

"I dare you to..."


	2. Spit-Tanks and Choking

**A/N: I don't own the song Stay! Rihanna does!**

**Recap:** _Nasuada is saying "I dare you to..."_

"... sing you're favorite song!"

Arya's eyes widened. "Nasuada! You _know _I hate singing!" she whined.

"That's the point, Arya," Nasuada said slowly, as if Arya was two.

"Fine, I'll sing," she growled.

"All along it was a fever

A cold sweat hot-headed believer

I threw my hands in the air and said, "Show me something,"

He said, "If you dare come a little closer,"

Round and around and around and around we go

Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

Not really sure how I feel about it

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you

It takes me all the way

I want you to stay

It's not much of a life your living

It's not something you take-it's given

Round and around and around and around we go

Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

Not really sure how I feel about it

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you

It takes me all the way

I want you to stay

Ooh the reason I hold on

Ooh cause I need this hole gone

Funny you're the broken one but I'm the one who needs saving

Cause when you never see the light it's hard to tell which one of us is caving

Not really sure how I feel about it

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you

It takes me all the way

I want you to stay, stay

I want you to stay, ooh"

Everyone clapped, Eragon and Murtagh even whistled.

"I think almost everyone here knows who that song was about," Nasuada smirked.

Arya blushed and shrank in her chair murmuring someone's name. **(A/N: You're not very smart if you don't know who it is)**

She suddenly shot up. "Orik, Truth or Dare?"

"Pfft. I'm tough. Dare!" He answered.

Arya grinned evilly. "I dare you to let each dragon take a turn of dangling you from one of their claws for ten minutes!" She exclaimed. Eragon and Murtagh gave her huge hugs, Eragon gleefully saying, "We finally converted you to the dark side!"

As Orik was dangled from fifty feet in the air, everyone was covering their ears from hearing him cuss in the ancient language.

"I'm going to get you back, Arya," he growled when his dare was over.

"Orrin, Truth or Dare?" Orik asked the other king.

"I'm going with truth," he replied.

"Is it true you like to play with dolls?"

"Yes," King Orrin muttered in the ancient language. Everyone burst out laughing at his answer and Eragon and Murtagh fell out of their chairs again. Soon, everyone calmed down.

"Eragon, Truth or-"

"DARE!" Eragon cut him off. King Orrin smirked.

"I dare you to kiss Arya!"

Arya did a spit-tank and Eragon started choking. Everyone started laughing at their reactions.

"YOU'RE REACTIONS WERE HILARIOUS!" Murtagh cried in glee. Arya and Eragon were both choking now and it was not helping the laughing. Eragon took off one of his boots faster than the speed of light.

"NOPE, NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" He shrieked.

"Arya, Truth or Dare?" Eragon asked her when he managed to stop choking.

"Truth!"

"Were you as creeped out by that last dare as I was?"

"YES!" She cried. They both shuddered.

_Maybe we should take a break, _Thorn suggested.

Everyone left Nasuada's tent to do something.


	3. Archery Lesson

**Super short chappy here. Just what happened to Arya during the break.**

Arya's mind was fuzzy. So close. They were _so close._

She had decided to spend the break practicing archery since she had only used a sword for the last two years.

It wasn't going so well.

She had missed the target every time and almost shot Firnen in the butt.

Then Eragon started helping her.

He had walked by and shook his head in disappointment. "Arya, that is just shameful," he said. "Well _excuse _me, but I spent the last two years using a sword!" She exclaimed. "I've used a sword for _four _years and I'm better than you!" He said to her. "Prove it!" Eragon pulled out his bow and shot a bulls eye on his first shot. Arya gaped at him. "That enough proof?" He asked her. "H-h-h-h-how?" She gaped. Eragon snickered and said, "You look like a cow hit you with a shovel!" Arya immediately closed her mouth. "You've got to teach me how to do that!" She exclaimed. Eragon wrapped his arms around her and put his hands over hers on her bow. Arya couldn't think straight. She could feel her heartbeat speeding up. "First, you need to pull the arrow back _all the way_," he said putting emphasis on the last three words, and pulled the arrow back with her. "Then you've got to aim _straight,_" he said putting emphasis on straight and adjusting her aim. "Lastly, you just let go," he finished, releasing her hands as she let the arrow fly. It was a perfect bulls eye. "And _that _is how you do archery," he said right next to her ear, and then walked away. Suddenly, she heard two people squealing, "OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!" She whirled around and saw Katrina and Nasuada grinning. "Please tell me you didn't see that," Arya begged. "Sorry, but we would be lying if we said that," Katrina said giddily. "You two were having such a romantic moment!" Nasuada exclaimed. "NO! He was just helping me with archery!" Arya yelped. Katrina rolled her eyes and said, "You're in denial," "No I'm not!" she exclaimed. "Whatever you say," Nasuada and Katrina said sarcastically. "We've got to get back to your tent for Truth or Dare Nasuada," Arya said ignoring their sarcastic comment "Let's go!" Katrina said as they jogged away.


	4. Stories From Carvahall

When everyone sat down at the table Roran was on Eragon's left, Katrina was on Roran's left, Arya was on Eragon's right, Nasuada was on her right, Murtagh sat on Nasuada's right, Orik sat next to him, then there was King Orrin. The dragons obviously stood behind their riders.

"It's my turn, Katrina! Truth or Dare!?" Arya announced.

"Um, truth!"

"Did you ever like anyone besides Roran?" Arya asked.

Katrina whispered something to Roran, who whispered it to Eragon. Eragon whispered something back to Roran, who whispered it to Katrina.

"NO!" She screamed in the ancient language, causing Eragon and Arya to groan and plug their ears due to their sensitive elf hearing.

"Geez Katrina! Elves have sensitive hearing!" Eragon groaned.

"Why would you be complaining? You're not an elf," Katrina said confused.

"Since I'm a dragon rider, and because of something that happened in Ellesmera, I'm part elf," Eragon explained,

"I think I get it. Roran, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," He replied.

"What is the most dangerous thing you've ever done?"

"Tease, spar, and wrestle Eragon when he came back from hunting in the Spine," Roran immediately answered.

"Wait, what?" Arya asked.

Eragon said, "I used live in Carvahall with Roran and my uncle, Garrow. One of the times I went to hunt in the Spine, Arya had really bad timing when sending Saphira's egg-"

"Durza was attacking me!" Arya exclaimed.

"-and the egg appeared and scared away the deer I was about to shoot," Eragon continued, "and when I came home with Saphira's egg instead of meat, Roran started teasing me, then we pulled out some fire stokers and started to spar. We started to wrestle after a while until Garrow busted us," Eragon finished.

"Man, you were not in a good mood that day," Roran said.

"I remember that day! That stone you brought into my father's store was Saphira's egg?" Katrina asked. Eragon nodded.

"That must have been a tough week for you. It was the week Roran left, Garrow died, and you got that injury from Saphira kidnapping you," Katrina said sympathetically.

_I did not kidnap him! I saved his life! _Saphira groaned.

"By kidnapping me," Eragon said.

"Wait, how did Saphira give you an injury?" Murtagh asked.

"She had me ride on her back without a saddle," Eragon said, grimacing. Arya, Murtagh, and Katrina cringed.

"Gertrude said the wound had been infected from the cold up in the mountains Saphira took him to," Katrina said with sympathy.

"Enough with the stories! Let's move on with Truth or Dare!" Orik exclaimed.

"Fine. Nasuada, Truth or Dare?" Roran asked.

"Truth,"

"Why would you flirt with Eragon of all people?" Roran asked incredulously. Eragon and Nasuada face palmed.

"It was four years ago!" They moaned.

"Are you going to answer Nasuada?" Roran asked.

Nasuada removed one of her shoes.

"Arya, Truth or Dare?" Nasuada said.

"Uhh, Dare?" It came out as more of a question.

"Tell everyone what you did during the break!" Nasuada said as she and Katrina failed miserably at keeping a straight face.

Arya tried to keep from blushing, and said, "I had an archery lesson," Eragon tried to keep a straight face remembering how terrible Arya was at archery.

"That is not what I meant and you know it," Nasuada growled.

"Yeah! It was more than that!" Katrina said grinning.

"Well, you failed to specify what exactly to say, so I don't have to say anything else, because I did have an archery lesson," Arya said matter-of-factly. Katrina and Nasuada pouted.

"Orik, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Orik replied to Arya.

"Do you still have a crush on my mother?" Eragon and Murtagh did spit-tanks and fell to the floor laughing.

"NO!" The king of the dwarves boomed proudly in the ancient language.

"Arya, Truth or Dare?"

"Me _again_!? Fine, truth," she sighed,

"What _exactly _did you do during the break?"

Arya had her other boot off faster than you can say 'I hate Durza'.

"King Orrin, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth,"

"Is it true your throne room is full of doll houses?"

"Yes," he muttered in the ancient language. Eragon and Murtagh were banging their heads against the table trying to stop laughing. "So much blackmail!" Eragon managed to choke out.

"Arya, Truth or Dare?" Orrin asked.

Arya froze. She dreaded this would happen "Dare," she said closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She knew exactly what King Orrin would say.

"Tell us _exactly _what you did during the break,"

She took a deep breath and told everyone.


	5. COMPLETE PANDEMONIUM!

**A/N: This is the fifth chapter I've done today! I'm running out of ideas! PM me or put them in your glorious reviews! Also check out my story for ****The Kane Chronicles ****and my poll for ice-cream! Thanks!**

By the time Arya was done, everyone was smirking and she and Eragon were glaring daggers at Katrina and Nasuada, who were grinning like idiots. Roran and Murtagh were laughing their heads off. "My cousin's finally found himself a girlfriend!" Roran chuckled. Eragon punched his shoulder. Hard. "OI!" Roran cried, still laughing. "Eragon's got girlfriend! Eragon's got a girlfriend! Eragon's got a-_OOOMPH_!" Eragon tackled Murtagh in a headlock. Arya kept chasing the laughing Katrina and Nasuada around the room with her sword drawn yelling, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" All in all, it was complete pandemonium. They weren't surprised when people looked in to see what was going on and then burst out laughing. "GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!" Murtagh wailed as he tried to free himself of Eragon's headlock. "HELP! THE CRAZY ELF ARYA IS GAINING ON US!" Katrina cried as Arya chased her and Nasuada. "Can't-help-Eragon-death grip-" Murtagh choked out as he struggled to free himself. Roran tried to help Murtagh, but ended up in a deathly headlock as well. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Roran wailed, but it was no use. Eragon _did _have a death grip. The nighthawks had to come in to keep Eragon from strangling Murtagh and Roran and to keep Nasuada and Katrina from being killed by Arya. Orrin, Orik, Saphira, Firnen, Angela, and Thorn just sat there and watched, amused. Eragon had to have an entire team of nighthawks (there are two elves, two humans, and two Kull on each team) hold him back, so they had to bring in two more nighthawks (both Kull) to hold back Arya. Eragon, Murtagh, and Roran were yelling at each other, as Arya, Nasuada, and Katrina were _screaming _at each other.

_SILENCE! _Saphira's voice shrieked in everyone's head and the night turned deathly quiet as everyone glared daggers at each other.

_YOU WILL CALM DOWN OR I WILL EAT YOU FOR MY DINNER! _Saphira didn't really mean It, but it got everyone to settle down, Eragon and Arya still glaring daggers at everyone, and the nighthawks left. Murtagh and Roran had gotten as far away as possible from Eragon because they could tell he would strangle them if given the chance. Luckily, Nasuada and Katrina didn't have to worry about being killed since Arya had regained her composure.

"Truth or dare, Roran?" Arya asked.

"Truth,"

"Are you terrified of Eragon?"

"VERY!"

"AS YOU SHOULD BE! I STILL WANT TO MURDER YOU AND MURTAGH!"

_Don't worry Roran and Murtagh, I'll protect you if Eragon goes berserk._

"Thanks!" They said.

"Angela, Truth or Dare?" Roran asked.

"I choose...


	6. Good Morning!

**Recap: **_Angela is saying, "I choose..."_

"...to go to bed! And you guys should too!" There was a murmur of agreement. Katrina, Roran, Thorn, Murtagh, and Angela walked in the direction of their tents, Kings Orik and Orrin walked to their tents, Saphira and Firnen were flying to a meadow about a mile away, and Arya and Eragon were walking to their tents. "Well, today was eventful," Eragon said rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Understatement," Arya murmured sleepily. "Good night," Eragon said walking in his tent. Arya sighed, walked into her tent, and flopped onto the bed. She was asleep almost instantaneously.

**In the morning**

"Arya wake up," Katrina whined, trying to drag Arya out of bed. Arya threw a pillow at her face. _Hmm. OOH! I know how to wake her up! _Katrina thought. "Arya, Eragon's in here," Katrina said. Arya's eyes flew open and she shot up. "HA! I KNEW THAT WOULD GET YOU TO WAKE UP! YOU _DO _HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!" Katrina cried. "OW! ELVES HAVE SENSITIVE HEARING! SHUSH!" Arya yelled. Roran walked in and announced, "I can't get Eragon out of bed no matter what I say. He sent me over to tell you to be quiet," Arya rolled her eyes. "He's such an idiot sometimes," she said a bit fondly. Katrina grinned. "Arya why don't you go wake him up?" Katrina asked mischievously. "No! No, no, no, no, no, NO! And in case you didn't understand, NO!" Arya yelped, but Katrina pushed her over to Eragon's tent. "Eragon. Wake up. Now." Arya growled at the figure laying on the cot. "No!" She heard him whine, as he put a pillow over his head. "If you don't wake up, I'm going to get Saphira," she said, her voice deathly quiet. "I"M AWAKE!" He yelped, shooting into a sitting position then cringing from his back. Roran smacked his forehead. "Why didn't I think of that!" He whined. Arya got out of Eragon's tent as quickly as she could. Seeing him without a shirt once was awkward enough. She didn't want to feel that awkward again. She walked to Nasuada's tent for Truth or Dare.


	7. The Torture Tent

**Before this story starts -sniffle- I just want to say -sniffle- I have the best readers in the world's history of Fan Fiction! -Wipes tear from cheek- PLEASE KEEP UP THE AMAZING REVIEWS! -Yours truly, Avril**

**In Nasuada's Tent**

Nasuada, Murtagh, Angela, Katrina, Roran, King Orrin, Orik, Eragon, Arya, Saphira, Firnen, and Thorn were sitting in the middle of the tent for the game. Roran, Katrina, Nasuada, and Murtagh were having a very fast whispered discussion as Arya and Eragon eyed them suspiciously

_Alright Angela, as you remember, you need to pick truth or dare. _Saphira said matter-of-factly to the fortune teller. Angela pouted but did as told.

"I pick..." Angela pretended to ponder her choice.

"HURRY UP! THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!" Eragon, Murtagh, Roran, and surprisingly, Arya yelled.

"OI! HOLD YOUR HORSES! I PICK DARE!" Angela exclaimed nervously, as weapons had now been drawn.

"I dare you to let Katrina and Nasuada give you a make over!" Eragon gave Roran a high five as Angela turned red, green, and white at the same time. Nasuada and Katrina squealed as they dragged Angela to the makeup tent, or as to Angela and Arya, the torture tent.

"NO! We've lost another one," Arya exclaimed grimly, putting a hand over her heart and closing her eyes solemnly. Eragon and Murtagh patted her back consolingly.

"We know, we know, it's very sad," they said comfortingly.

When Angela came back from the torture tent, she glared daggers at Roran and announced, "Arya truth or dare?"

"Erm... um... uh..."

"Arya..." Eragon and Murtagh warned menacingly. Arya gulped and firmly announced her choice. The dreadful words tasted like metal. "I pick..."


	8. Sorry for this super-short chappy!

**DO NOT ATTACK ME! I'm here to apologize for not updating for so long. -Dodges chair- HEY! DO NOT HARM THE AUTHOR! I know I left you guys with a cliffy, and I'm reeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaallllly sorry!**

_Recap: Arya is saying, "I pick..."_

"...DARE!"

"I dare you to drink 10 bottles of mead!" Angela cackled evilly at the end of this.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!"

"Fine," the Green Rider growled. She ordered the said items from a passing servant and the woman looked at her oddly before scurrying off.

When the lady came back with two trays(five bottles to a tray), Murtagh and Eragon started chanting, " CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" and were soon joined by Firnen and Thorn.

Arya gasped dramatically. "Firnen, you've betrayed me!"

The emerald dragon was very mature and stuck out his tounge.

Arya lifted the first bottle with trembling hands to her mouth, and, in the Rider Brothers' words, began to chug it down. When Arya finished the sixth bottle, she started to look sick. She went to throw up just as she finished the tenth one.

**Really short, I know. I promise that I will write better chapters soon!**


End file.
